


My lord

by praiafrost



Category: EXO
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiafrost/pseuds/praiafrost
Summary: 很久以前寫的極短篇沒後續





	My lord

“叮--”如流水般的金屬撞擊，如火般的炙熱觸及，不斷地相互碰撞、分開，有時似纏綿的情人，有時又像狹路相逢的敵人。

本是勢均力敵的狀況，劍尖幾不可察地微顫了一下，就被虎視眈眈的對方抓住時機快速進攻，一下清脆的落地聲，被擊落的人垂著脹痛的手腕，愣住了。

“陛下！”隨侍在一旁的大臣立刻上前檢查傷勢，只見年輕國王的右腕紅腫不堪，映著蒼白的肌膚顯得怵目驚心。

“我沒事，小傷而已。”國王側頭看著沉默不語的騎士，厚重的面甲讓他看不出神色，“今天，不錯。”

“屬下知罪。”鹿晗單膝跪在地上，酒紅色天鵝絨地毯襯著他一身銀甲，腰桿直得像被做成長矛的白楊木。

國王微不可察地皺眉，彎腰托起鹿晗，“王國最強的騎士，不能習慣屈膝。”

“…屬下知道了。”悶悶的聲音透過面甲傳出來，國王冰涼的手覆住他的肩胛，“你是我的驕傲，鹿晗。”

“鹿晗！”鹿晗剛走出大殿就被攔截，他摘下沉重的頭盔，對著來人笑了。

“你又跟陛下比試了？”威爾斯伯爵的幼子，喬，新晉騎士。

“是。”喬瞇著眼睛，“贏了？”

鹿晗聞言，眼睛裡的色彩暗了下來，“…是。”

“哈哈，果然是王國最強的騎士！等著，我很快就要超過你了…”

“你？”鹿晗微笑，“上場前記得禱告啊，說不定主會讓你的長矛刺中Lady的鬃毛呢。”

“喂喂喂，你今天吃了什麼，嘴這麼臭！”

“看在上帝的份上，我句句屬實。”

一走進宅邸，Mary看了一眼一如既往汗濕的鹿晗，面不改色地詢問，“先生，您需要什麼嗎？”

鹿晗甩了甩濡濕的棕髮，“是的，我想。來點茶吧？”

坐在木製的浴桶裡，水蒸氣環繞著亮敞的房間飄散，鹿晗放鬆了緊繃的肌肉。

自從早晨的那場…令人不怎麼愉悅的比試，他的心臟像是一顆搖搖欲墜的蜂巢，太多的刺激、愧疚、壓力，那深埋的情感就要衝破他親手築成的圍牆。

他那聰明絕頂的王上，稚幼時用智謀戳穿了亂臣賊子的謊言，用尚不純熟的手段和一干狼子野心的大臣周旋，將自己的兄弟趕下那只屬於他的王座。

這樣的王啊，永遠不會知道，他麾下最忠誠的騎士，無時無刻都在肖想如何將他壓在身下，感受蒼白肌膚下的血液汨汨流動的脈絡，他漲紅的面頰，將是天下最美的顏色，連盛放的櫻也無法比擬的驚豔。

鹿晗啜了一口茶水，指節發白，那暴起的青筋讓他想起許多年的初見，一切的根源。

當時的鹿晗還不是如今戰績輝輝的第一騎士，無比諷刺的，而是見義勇為的騎士們最樂於除去的地痞流氓，用以獲得美人芳香的吻。

鹿晗的身形不高大，擅長靈活的移動，但這樣的敏捷型要是被狠狠逮住，群起攻之，就會陷入無比糟糕的境地，就像現在。

“逮著你啦，鹿晗。”大塊頭，臉上猙獰的疤痕，非常標準的打手形象。

“是啊老畢，真是難得。看來你終於捨得動用那佈滿蜘蛛網的小豆子腦袋啊。”鹿晗笑嘻嘻地趴在地上，話音剛落就被猛地踩了一下背脊，牙齒磕到潮濕的泥土裡，鹿晗三兩下呸了出來，滿不在乎地舔唇微笑。

“你們也就只有這些伎倆嘛，真厲害。”

“嘖，到現在還能說笑話，看來得讓你閉嘴了。”

鹿晗被揍得幾乎陷進泥地，肋骨斷了幾根，後槽牙…啊，被踹掉了。不得不承認，打手還是專業的，好痛…會死在這裡嗎？也好，反正，也沒人在乎。

鹿晗苦笑地望著前方，越來越模糊的視線裡出現了深棕色的馬蹄和…純粹的白色，披風？

接下來發生的事情已經遠遠超過鹿晗的認知，但這一慕像是寫著救贖二字的刺青一般，刻在他的記憶裡，揮之不去。

“請問這裡發生了什麼？”流暢的語句從粉嫩的唇瓣中吐露。

像是感知到他散發出的貴族氣息，幾個打手囁嚅著不說話，也停下了揍人的動作。

“既然這樣，你們是否不介意離開？”每個音節都像是教科書裡書寫的版本，淡漠地沒有情感。

鹿晗聽到慌忙離去的腳步聲，卻沒有絲毫力氣可供查看他的救命恩人。

“你沒事吧？”

鹿晗透過高高腫起的眼皮，看到了他琥珀色的瞳仁，彷彿是他曾偷嚐過一口的上好麥芽酒，濃郁地醉人，醇厚地讓他看見了自己的倒影，未來的倒影，心甘情願地站在他身後，將尊貴的王冠親手奉上，虔誠親吻他的手背。

“威斯特騎士刺中了胸甲，得一分！”

“太精彩了！”王后抿唇笑著撫掌，側頭看向國王。“威斯特騎士真是厲害。”

年輕的國王抬手扶正王冠，烏黑的鬈髮披散在肩上，不發一言，眼神平靜地望著賽場，無人知曉他眼裡閃爍的光芒意味著什麼。

王后得不到回應，一如往常。顫抖著唇，握緊椅子的握柄，假自鎮定地轉過頭。

“威斯特騎士獲勝！”

賽場裡震耳欲聾的歡呼聲此起彼落，更有甚者將手帕等女性貼身用品擲到台前，一身沉重盔甲的騎士俐落地下了馬，一步一步，穩健而堅定，彷彿注定，他一生的終點就是走向他，仰望，跪下。

穩坐在高臺上的國王緩緩放下手杖，直起身，走下階梯，伸出雙手扶起騎士，在他的面甲上落下一吻，冰涼的唇印上炙熱的銀。

透過盔甲的細縫，鹿晗看著國王琥珀色的眼珠緩慢地闔上，顫動的黑色長睫像是脆弱的鳳蝶，這就是終點了吧，他和他。

＊威斯特是鹿晗封地的名字


End file.
